The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Custom Ring Back Tone (CRBT) service is a service providing a piece of melody, a greeting, or a piece of recorded or synthesized greeting voice customized by a called user for a calling user, rather than playing the common Ring Back Tone (RBT). After a user applies to activate a CRBT service, the user may configure a CRBT. When the user is called, a piece of customized music or record is played to the calling user in place of a traditional RBT. A service makes the operator in a leading position in the customized service and differential service provided to users, and the enterprise image of the operator may be promoted. On the other hand, the service is attractive to personal users because the network capability is fully opened to a user when the user enjoys the customized service. At present, more and more telephone users activate CRBT service, and the users may want to reward the RBT with their friends while the users enjoy the wonderful RBT. The RBT reward function is needed. Generally, the RBT reward means that a user will be charged for rewarding an RBT, which is favored by the user or a rewarded user, to the rewarded user, and the rewarded user may configure the RBT as its own RBT after the RBT is rewarded successfully.
At present, the RBT reward is mainly implemented in two solutions. 1) An RBT is rewarded to a user of the same Custom Ring Back Tone Platform (CRBT platform) via a WEB page. 2) An RBT is rewarded to a user of the same CRBT platform via an Interactive Voice Response (IVR) voice process.